State of the art manufacturing demands that accuracy be manufactured into product. The accuracy of machine tools for manufacturing a variety of different types of parts, such as milling machines, lathes and other positioning apparatus having a touch probe generally all have a reference plane from which measurements are made as to relative movements of the machine and part.
A coordinate measuring machine (CMM) is such a positioning apparatus which provides accurate determination of spatial relationships among points in space and is particularly useful in measurement of product to determine whether a manufactured product should be accepted or rejected. It is accordingly imperative from a quality control standpoint to periodically determine whether a CMM or similar machine has the necessary accuracy to measure such product.
To ensure that the desired accuracy is indeed manufactured into the product, such machines should be routinely checked on a periodic basis to reduce waste and manufacturing downtime and to ensure improved product quality. However, the time required to conduct such inspections and the laborious process involved in the use of many of the available conventional techniques frequently results in calibration verification being neglected by an operator. Such neglect may well result in serious losses if product is being audited by a CMM or similar positioning apparatus having unacceptable inaccuracies.